twister
by less.than.three.eti
Summary: He blamed it on PMS. Turns out they're twins.  /AU


Disclaimed.

Twisters.  
>He blamed it on PMS. Turns out they're twins.<p>

He made his way through the crowd desperately trying to locate his friends. The club was full, bodies littered the dance floor, lights in different shapes and colors flashed around, illuminating the faces which would soon be forgotten. Waitresses were trying to do their job, dodging wild dancers and plain drunk teens in order to do so. The smell of alcohol was strong in the air and soon it got the best of him. He redirected himself, making a beeline towards the bar where a pretty redhead was serving drinks. He sat on a stool and waited for her to come up to him. And she did, a sly smile on her lips.  
>"Hey there" she said. "Are you still sober or do you always wait for the ladies to make the first move?"<br>"A bit of both" he answered, shrugging his shoulders. "You gonna give me a drink or just waste your breath?"  
>"Hold on a bit, big boy" she said with a wink and went off to mix him something <em><strong>strong<strong>_. _That'll teach him _she thought, smirking to herself.

A drink or five later Suigetsu (barely) got up from his chair, raised two fingers in the air in goodbye and went off to search for any one of his guys, sober enough to take him home.  
>_<p>

The next morning everything seemed blurry. All he remembered were the lights, the one-too-many drinks and the pretty redhead barista with the (_werethey?)_brown or (_maybe?_)green eyes…no, no red – they were definitely red. _But who the hell has red eyes_? He asked himself. _Guess I was way drunker than I thought last night.  
>_<em>

Naruto had LMFAO tickets. **The dobe **had _**LMFAO **_tickets. And with a good amount of ass-kissing on his part Suigetsu got himself a LMFAO ticket as well. It was just him and Naruto going though, because Shikamaru was too lazy, Kiba wasn't into LMFAO and those ice-blocks Neji and Sasuke were out of the question from the very beginning. But Suigetsu didn't care – he was gonna** partaaaay**.

That night at the _totallyawesome_ concert he saw her. She looked different in the less-colorful lights. Her hair seemed lighter but he still couldn't see her eyes from the distance. So he did the most logical thing he could do – go annoy her…err talk to her. Yeah. He waited for her blonde friend to run off somewhere and he approached her. Her hair didn't seem as fiery red as before. It had a light pink undertone to it this time. He couldn't distinguish the color of her eyes. **Again.  
><strong>"Hey there. Remember me?" he said, sure that he wouldn't need to elaborate.  
>She turned to him, startled and took a long look at his face "No." she said.<br>"No? Oh, come on we met at that new club the other night." He tried again.  
>"Really? Then you probably didn't leave an impression" she told him just as her friend came back. "If you'll excuse me"<p>

And that was his cue to leave.  
>_<p>

He refused to believe she didn't remember him. What games was she playing? What sick, twisted mind games was she playing? That he did not know but he was about to find out. He parked his car on the small lot and made his way into the club. He'd been thinking about the previous day's meeting and it was driving him crazy. He went directly to the bar and sat on the stool he had occupied not one week ago. Again he waited for her and when she spotted him she raised an eyebrow.  
>"Back so soon?" she asked, her red-painted lips forming a smile.<br>"Oh, so now you talk to me?" he said mimicking her expression.  
>"Not sure what you're talking about. Want something to drink before my shift ends?" she asked him.<br>"Sure" he said.  
>She made him the same as before, said bye and disappeared.<p>

Only when he was about to get up and go home did he see the phone number messily scribbled on the napkin. _Score.  
>_<em>

That night he sat on his computer chair, staring at the screen of his laptop and again thinking of her. She was so bipolar, moody even. One day she's all over him, shamelessly flirting, the other she acts like she doesn't know him. And when he's about to confront her she just vanishes in thin air leaving nothing but her phone number behind. He wanted to write a text so badly but it was in the middle of the night. And he didn't want to seem desperate. And he was _kindasortamaybe_ scared.

_Tomorrow_ he decided.  
>_<p>

Tomorrow came faster than he'd expected. He was sitting on his bed, cell phone in one hand and the napkin in the other and wondering what to write. 'Hey I got your number from a napkin' would be very embarrassing and 'Hey, babe, wanna come over to my place…' would be just plain weird. So he settled for the cryptic 'I found it. So hi.' And pressed send.  
>A few minutes later his cell lit up. She answered.<br>**Good. Btw I'm Karin**.  
><strong>Suigetsu. This is kinda awkward.<br>Sure is. Wanna meet up? **_**Karin**_**  
>I could pick you up? <strong>_**Suigetsu**_**  
>Cool. I live on Oto street. House with the red bricks . <strong>_**Karin**_**  
>I'll be there in 30 mins. (: . <strong>_**Suigetsu**_

And he leapt out of bed, changing in something presentable. He took his car keys and hopped in his car, thankful that she lived somewhere in Kiba's neighbourhood.  
>_<p>

25 minutes later he was in front of the house with the red bricks, wondering whether to call her or go and ring the doorbell. _Doorbell_ he decided and got out of the car. He made his way up the stairs and pressed the little black button. It gave out a ring and he waited. And waited. And _**waited. **_Just as he was contemplating on ringing again he heard muffled voices from inside. The door yanked open and he grinned. But what he saw inside made his smile disappear immediately.

_Fuck, I'm _so_ screwed. They're _**twins**_._


End file.
